


О чем говорят женщины

by TheLadyRo



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alcohol, Drunken Confessions, Episode Fix-It: s04e13 Journey's End, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff and Humor, Girls' Night Out
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 07:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14015148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyRo/pseuds/TheLadyRo
Summary: "Конец путешествия" закончился по другому. Никакого Метакризиса, никакой бухты Злого Волка дубль два, Роуз осталась с Доктором, Донна сохранила память. Спустя какое-то время три спутницы отправляются в паб повеселиться и поговорить. О Докторе, конечно.





	О чем говорят женщины

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Зимнюю Фандомную Битву для команды Whoniverse-2018

Когда Джек задержался в дверях ТАРДИС, с игривой, несмотря ни на что, улыбкой пропуская перед собой Донну, Доктор закатил глаза, еле удержавшись от привычного «Джек, прекрати».

Когда секунду спустя двери захлопнулись, запирая капитана внутри, а еще через минуту ТАРДИС рухнула вниз, Доктор испытал мгновенное облегчение от того, что Донна успела выйти, но тут же устыдился. Выжить в центре нейтринного двигателя невозможно даже для бессмертного. Джек сгорит, просто его агония будет длиться дольше, и это его, Доктора, вина. Всегда его вина.

Когда его телепатическая связь с ТАРДИС прервалась за полсекунды до финального отсчета, провозглашающего ее погибшей, Доктор подумал, что это может быть просто маленькой неточностью. Но на всякий очень маловероятный, но все же не невозможный, случай принялся продумывать план.

Когда ТАРДИС снова появилась на палубе «Крусибля», прекрасная и целехонькая, и из ее сияющих дверей шагнул Джек с какой-то невообразимой пушкой в руках, Доктор мысленно возблагодарил свою прежнюю инкарнацию за то, что, с ворчанием и сомнением, он все же посвятил Джека в тонкости управления и ремонта ТАРДИС. И тут же принялся осуществлять наполовину обдуманный план.

И когда радостно смеющаяся компания наконец-то рассыпалась на группы, отправившиеся кто куда: Сара Джейн домой к сыну, Джек с Мартой и Микки в паб в Кардиффе, где их уже ждала джекова команда, а Джеки вместе с в последний момент проскочившими из соседней вселенной мужем и сыном в наскоро найденный для них дом обустраиваться — Доктор обнял одной рукой Роуз, не отходившую от него ни на шаг, другой помахал Донне, обнимающей деда, и подумал, что в кои-то веки случилось невозможное, немыслимое, небывалое. Вселенная улыбнулась ему и подарила день, когда все сложилось так, как надо.

Теперь-то точно все будет хорошо, решил он.

* * *

Не то чтобы он был не прав. Путешествовать по Вселенной с двумя спутницами, каждая из которых великолепна в своем духе, и к каждой из которых он по-своему привязан — это было отличное приключение. Одно он успел забыть: каждый раз, когда число его спутников становилось больше единицы, они начинали объединяться против него. Ну, не то чтобы совсем против. Просто... сопротивляться напору одной решительной Донны было сложно. Сопротивляться напору решительной Донны, подкрепленному этой вот кокетливой улыбкой Роуз и ее широко распахнутыми глазами — сложно в квадрате. Иногда Доктор все же пытался. Но сегодня ему хватило одного взгляда, чтобы оценить свои шансы и признать поражение.

— Не знаю, почему для этого надо отправляться в Лондон. Я мог бы отвезти вас на Релию Пять, тамошние бары знамениты на половину вселенной своими...

— Потому что тогда нам не отделаться от тебя, Доктор. А у нас запланирован вечер только для девочек. Поэтому ты высадишь нас в Лондоне, мы прихватим с собой Марту и отправимся в загул по пабам. До полуночи нас можно не ждать. А может и до утра, кто знает...

— Донна!

— Все будет хорошо, Доктор. — Роуз улыбнулась и прижалась к его плечу. — Обещаю присмотреть за ней.

Доктор всего на мгновение отвлекся на тепло ее тела и манящий кончик языка, показавшийся между зубами, а когда спохватился — его спутницы уже выскальзывали в двери ТАРДИС, жизнерадостно смеясь.

Нет, он не сомневался, что все будет хорошо. Он просто не понимал, почему хорошо не может быть в его присутствии.

* * *

Когда все три женщины устроились за столиком в углу паба и весьма симпатичный официант поставил перед ними напитки, Донна пригубила свой бокал, откинулась на спинку скамьи, скрестила на груди руки и выпалила в лицо Роуз:

— Ну, рассказывай!

— О чем? — непонимающе улыбнулась та.

— О вас с Доктором, разумеется. Что между вами происходит?

— Что... у нас все в порядке, с чего ты взяла...

— Послушай, блондиночка, не пудри мне мозги. Доктор провел последние годы, вздыхая по тебе. Ты провела их, прорываясь к нему сквозь стены между измерениями. Ладно, встреча вышла не самой романтичной — спасибо чертовым далекам — но после этого я была абсолютно уверена, что вы вцепитесь друг в друга и приметесь за дело, как кролики. — Роуз вспыхнула и издала сдавленный звук, но Донну это не остановило. — Я героически была готова заходить в каждую комнату ТАРДИС с закрытыми глазами, чтобы не увидеть что-нибудь, травмирующее мою нежную психику. И что вместо этого? Вы держитесь за руки, как первоклашки в католической школе, флиртуете так, что вокруг становится жарко, а потом расходитесь по своим спальням. Я начинаю опасаться, что ТАРДИС скоро закоротит от переполняющего ее сексуального напряжения!

— Все... все не совсем так.

— Что не так? Хочешь сказать, что вы таки добрались до серьезного дела?

Роуз закрыла лицо ладонями. Марта откашлялась:

— Донна, а ты уверена, что стоит вот так... это ведь не совсем наше дело.

— Конечно это наше чертово дело. Мы друзья обоим этим идиотам, это наше дело — помочь им.

— Это довольно неловко...

— С чего бы? Мы все тут взрослые девочки. Разве что... о боже, Марта! Только не говори мне, что ты... тебе нравится это тощее инопланетное недоразумение?!

Пришла очередь Марты вспыхнуть и отвести глаза.

— Ну было... немного. Это была глупая влюбленность, и это было давно, с тех пор много чего случилось и я даже была помолвлена. Дело не в этом, просто... ну... это Доктор. Как-то странно говорить о нем в... в этом смысле.

— Ты уж разберись, красотка. Либо ты считаешь его мужчиной — и тогда о нем можно говорить в любом смысле, либо не считаешь — тогда как ты могла считать его привлекательным?

Марта развела руками, отступая то ли перед логикой Донны, то ли перед ее напором. Потом повернулась к Роуз, старательно прячущейся за кружкой с пивом.

— Послушай, ты вовсе не обязана нам ничего рассказывать. Но... я знаю, каким... не особо тактичным может быть Доктор. Я знаю, что у тебя не осталось подруг в этой Вселенной. Поэтому, если почувствуешь потребность поговорить об этом — мы с Донной готовы тебя выслушать.

— И мы не постесняемся высказать Доктору все, что думаем о том, как он с тобой обращается, если это потребуется.

— Нет-нет, не надо... Не надо только ему ничего говорить, ладно? Это уж точно будет неловко.

Роуз задумчиво приложилась к пиву. Покачала головой. Покусала губу. Потом решительно допила кружку одним махом, стукнула ею по столу и выдохнула:

— Какого черта! Вы правы. Кажется, мне необходимо выговориться.

— Наши уши к твоим услугам, подруга. Дай только я закажу следующий раунд.

* * *

— … и он так и не успел закончить эту фразу.

— О не-е-ет!

— Да, и я почти уверена, что он собирался... но все же не знаю...

— Конечно он собирался признаться, о чем ты говоришь?

— Я три года провела, думая о том, как должна была заканчиваться эта фраза. Я мечтала... представляла... Ну, я всякое представляла. Но только не то, что он сделает вид, будто ничего не было. Ни моего признания, ни незаконченной фразы... Он пытается вести себя так же, как раньше, до... до Торчвуда... И мне этого достаточно, правда, достаточно. Одно то, что я здесь, и он рядом — это уже чудо, правда, я... я могу с этим жить. Серьезно, Донна, могу. Но... но что-то все же изменилось. Иногда мне кажется, что все по-старому, а потом он вдруг смотрит на меня так... или говорит что-нибудь настолько двусмысленное... или обнимает так, что я просто вся... — Роуз закашлялась и поспешила допить очередную, третью кружку. — Он и раньше подавал... чертовски смешанные сигналы, но сейчас это все то же самое, умноженное на десять. И я не пойму, он нарочно меня дразнит или просто настолько...

— О, наверняка он именно настолько слеп. Для гения у него удивительно неразвит эмоциональный интеллект, — поспешила утешить ее Марта.

— То есть... думаешь, он на самом деле ничего такого не имеет ввиду?

— Пфф, — фыркнула Донна. — Поверь мне, девочка, может у меня и не безупречная история по части чтения мужских намерений, но у этого-то типа на лбу написано, что он хочет с тобой сделать. Я не шутила про сексуальное напряжение. Он просто... не знает, как это все выразить. Может быть, он сомневается, что ты хочешь того же...

— Да я же чуть не впрямую сказала!

— А может это очередная заморочка из серии «проклятие повелителей времени». А может... может он... — Донна многозначительно пошевелила бровями. — Вообще девственник и не знает, с чего начинать.  
Все трое уставились друг на друга широко распахнутыми глазами, а потом одновременно расхохотались.

— Все, — объявила Донна, отсмеявшись. — Смена обстановки. Предлагаю отправиться туда, где есть музыка, крепкие напитки и симпатичные мужики.

— Я не знаю...

— Никаких возражений, Марта. Нашей подруге нужно срочно повысить самооценку и поднять настроение. Наш долг — помочь ей в этом. Ты же врач, ты давала клятву помогать людям, так?

Марта покорно махнула рукой официанту и принялась тыкать пальцем в телефон, разыскивая ближайшие клубы.

* * *

Голова у Роуз слегка кружилась. Может, дело было в мелькании огней и слишком громкой музыке, а может быть во втором коктейле... или четвертом? Она не помнила, как заказывала его, слишком занятая рассказом Донны. После нескольких танцев они все оказались за столиком, почувствовав острую необходимость поделиться дурацкими историями о путешествиях с Доктором. Правда, эта история оказалась не столько дурацкой, сколько...

— Жена? Она сказала, что она его жена?!

— Ну мало ли, что она сказала.

— Но он ей поверил! Может, дело именно в этом... если где-то в будущем его ждет такая блестящая жена, не удивительно, что он не... не хочет...

— Что значит блестящая?

— Ты сама сказала — умная, решительная, и к тому же профессор. Донна, я даже школу не закончила! Ну, то есть, закончила, и еще пару курсов в университете — но это уже потом, в параллельной вселенной, и только самое необходимое, чтобы хоть как-то разбираться в технике, с которой работала. А она...

— Роуз, это же Доктор, — подала голос Марта. — Никогда он не придавал значения образованию. Хотя бы потому, что по сравнению с его знаниями любой университет значит не больше детского сада. Он любит тебя вовсе не из-за этого.

— Он не...

— Конечно он тебя любит. Ты просто не слышала, как он говорит о тебе. Между нами... я одно время ужасно тебе завидовала.

— Ох, Марта, мне так жаль.

— Нет-нет, все хорошо. Ты-то ни в чем не виновата. К тому же это было давно и я с тех пор многое поняла.

— За это надо выпить!

— Донна, а не слишком ли... который это по счету коктейль?

— Какая разница. Давайте выпьем и пойдем танцевать.

* * *

На улицу они, разгоряченные и пошатывающиеся, вывалились в третьем часу утра. Донна была полна решимости вернуться в ТАРДИС и немедленно приступить к решению проблем Роуз.

— В конце концов нам, женщинам, все равно приходится все делать самим. Тебе нужно просто прийти к нему и сказать: «Доктор, я тебя хочу, будь мужиком». А можно даже не говорить, а просто взять и сделать с ним, все что хочешь. Спорим, сопротивляться он не будет?

— Ага, он просто... начнет заикаться и дергать себя за ухо... он такой ми-и-илый, когда это делает, — хихикнула Роуз. — Потом вцепится в волосы... ммм, я бы тоже в них вцепилась... Да-а, а потом... потом он вспомнит, что ему немедленно нужно починить что-нибудь, и спрячется под консолью.

— Вот там-то, под консолью, ты его и...

— Донна, мне кажется, нам пора домой, — Марта замахала подъехавшему такси.

— Нет, стой... какое домой? Я живу в ТАРДИС, помнишь? К тому же я должна высказать Доктору все, что я о нем думаю. Этот придурок...

— Ты обязательно скажешь ему это завтра. После того, как у тебя перестанет болеть голова. Но поспать тебе лучше дома.

— Марта, а почему это ты такая трезвая?

— О, — протянула та, усаживая Донну на заднее сидение. — Ты многого не знаешь о студентах-медиках.

Потом она повернулась к Роуз.

— Ты точно доберешься сама?

— Все будет нормально. Я же За... Защитник Земли, я могу за себя постоять.

— Ты помнишь, где стоит ТАРДИС?

— Да, мамочка. — Роуз снова захихикала. — Марта, теперь я знаю, почему Доктор с тобой путешествовал. Ты оч-чень ответственная. И хороший друг.

— И как хороший друг, а так же как врач, я тебе советую поскорее вернуться к себе, выпить пару стаканов воды, принять парацетамол и лечь спать. А завтра все же поговорить с Доктором. Я знаю, он отлично умеет ускользать от разговоров, но... Вы оба слишком долго ждали этого, чтобы тратить время на сомнения, да?

— Да, — решительно кивнула Роуз. Помахала рукой, развернулась, покачнувшись, и отправилась прочь. Марта проводила ее взглядом, вздохнула и забралась в такси. Ну и странный выдался вечер.

* * *

Доктор вовсе не волновался за Роуз. И вовсе не дулся из-за того, что его сочли лишним. И вовсе не собирался дожидаться возвращения своих спутниц, чтобы убедиться, что с ними все в порядке. Просто ему нужно было провести калибровку системы терморегуляции темпоральных массивов. А делать это нужно было в консольной комнате, закопавшись в недра механизмов под решетчатым полом.

Правда, калибровку он закончил, а ушедшие развлекаться женщины так и не вернулись. Доктор посмотрел на измазанные охлаждающей смесью руки, заляпанную рубашку и решил, что ничего страшного не случится, если он на минуту нырнет в душ. Даже если Роуз появится в это время, ТАРДИС сразу даст ему знать.

Конечно же она дала ему знать именно тогда, когда он стоял под водой весь в мыле. Доктор умел быть быстрым, когда надо, он даже не стал тратить время на укладывание волос в тщательно продуманный беспорядок, всего несколько раз проведя по ним пальцами. Он выскочил из ванной в одном полотенце, намереваясь быстро одеться и пойти найти Роуз, проверить как она — и замер в дверях своей спальни. Потому что искать нужды не было.

Она успела снять куртку и юбку, но на большее, судя по всему, сил у нее не хватило. Взъерошенная, раскрасневшаяся, полуодетая Роуз Тайлер лежала на его кровати, свернувшись клубком, и улыбалась ему довольной улыбкой. Глаза ее подозрительно блестели. Доктор глубоко вдохнул. На глаз он определил степень опьянения как среднюю — для вычисления точной концентрации алкоголя в крови ему понадобилось бы использовать вкусовые рецепторы. Нет, только не думать о том, чтобы лизнуть Роуз Тайлер. Только не сейчас.

— Доктор, — счастливо протянула Роуз. — Я т-бя нашла.

— Да, ты нашла меня, — он не удержался от ответной улыбки. — Хороший вечер?

— Отличный, — она потерлась щекой о его подушку. — Они обе т-кие классные.

— Лучшие. Как и ты, Роуз Тайлер.

— Ммм. Они сч-тают, что я должна сказать тебе... сказать тебе.., — ее голос становился все тише.

— Роуз, может быть тебе будет... может быть, тебе помочь перебраться в твою комнату?

— Не-а, — пробормотала она. — Тут хорошо. С тобой.

Он тихо рассмеялся.

— Хорошо, но давай я тебя укрою.

Роуз позволила вытащить из-под себя одеяло и подоткнуть вокруг нее, но когда Доктор начал отворачиваться, она поймала его за руку.

— Н-уходи. Эт-же твоя кровать.

— Мне не нужно столько спать, как вам, людям.

— Ммм. Т-бе многое не нужно... интересно... что еще...

— Роуз, о чем ты?

— Не уходи?

Он вздохнул, не в силах отказать ей.

— Хорошо. Я только оденусь.

— Н-надо... так лучше.

Он знал, что не должен этого делать, что в ней говорит алкоголь, но что-то внутри, наверное тот же огонь, что провоцировал его все эти дни вести себя настолько откровенно, заставил Доктора отбросить соображения безопасности и лечь рядом с ней. Роуз немедленно придвинулась, положив голову ему на плечо. Доктор очень надеялся, что завтрашнее утро не подарит им дополнительную неловкость. Сейчас она не совсем в себе, но что, если завтра...

— Л-блю тебя, Докт-р, — пробормотала Роуз ему в плечо, и Доктор замер, боясь вздохнуть. — Я люблю тебя. Эт-то ничего, если ты меня не хочешь. Я н-буду пр-ставать, я понимаю... Я всрвно... счастливая.

Ее дыхание выровнялось, стало спокойным и тихим. Доктор позволил выдохнуть и себе. Потом медленно протянул руку и обнял Роуз.

Сколько еще он сможет сдерживать свои чувства и желания? И стоят ли все его страхи сомнений женщины, спящей в его руках?

— Роуз Тайлер, — шепнул он. — Я люблю тебя.

И пообещал себе, что скажет то же самое завтра, глядя ей в глаза. И никакая сила на этот раз ему не помешает. Даже он сам.


End file.
